


Nightmares

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Guess This Could Be Read As A Stand Alone, Nightmares, Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeremy wakes up from a nightmare, but the Squip is there to comfort him.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I re-found this when I was looking through my writing folder. It was originally going to be a chapter in You Promised Me The World, But Gave Me The Universe. I don't remember why I scrapped it. Anyway, I guess this could be read as a stand alone. But it's kinda depressing when you know the end to the actual fanfic, not going to lie.

Jeremy jolted up in cold sweat, taking in quick breaths as he pulled his knees to his chest. Before he could cry out loud, he shoved his face in his arms, almost biting down on his flesh as he tried to scream silently. Very quickly, cool tears started to rush down his face and he heard a noise before a warm, gentle, hand placed itself on Jeremy’s arm. His head popped almost immediately up to see the Squip, looking depressed or concerned as he held out his arms. Jeremy sprung himself at the Squip at full force, hugging his neck tightly.

He made a sound while the Squip tried to calm him down, rocking him slowly and subtly. He gently hugged Jeremy back with his own slightly shaking hands. He had witnessed the nightmare too. He had felt the heat of the fire, had seen the fear and sadness on Michael’s face as he helplessly looked for an escape. Jeremy could do nothing but stand there.

It was almost always the same nightmare. Well, it started in the same way. The yelling outside, Michael crying alone, shaking. Then the fire crept in. Sometimes Michael burned to death hiding in the bathtub, curled into a ball. Sometimes he looked right at Jeremy in the dream and cussed him out while everything faded to black. Other times he jumped out the window and just kept falling, while Jeremy could do nothing but watch.

Every time he started to say something, he felt like he was drowning. Or burning. He couldn’t speak. He couldn’t move. He was frozen, as he usually was in his nightmares. But these were worse than any nightmare he had previously experienced. He _had_ left Michael alone in the bathroom. He _had_ called him a loser. He _had_ realized Michael was in the fire, alone.

Alone.

 ** _“Shhh,”_** The Squip whispered as Jeremy started to sob. **_“Shhh. It’s ok. It’s really ok. It was just a nightmare,"_** He started rubbing small circles in the middle of Jeremy’s back. 

Jeremy choked out a small whine. “But _*sniff*_ i-it was _*sniff*_ real. It h-happened!” He managed to say between his sobs.

**_“I know it happened,”_ **

“And I _*sniff*_ w-wasn’t the-there! _*Sniff*_ He w-was al-lone!” 

**_“He survived. You survived. And he forgave you!”_ **

“H-he shouldn’t...” Jeremy mumbled back, burying his face in the Squip’s shoulder. “I don’t for-forgive m-yself...it m-must have been so _scary,”_

The Squip sighed and smile sympathetically even though he knew Jeremy couldn’t see it. **_“It’s all over. He got out, without any burns or anything. He was safe. He even told you! He jumped out the window, it wasn’t that far down,”_**

“H-he shouldn’t have had too. _*Sniff*_ I was th-e reason he wa-s in that bathroom in the first place...”

**_“And I told you to leave the party! If anything, you should blame me,”_ **

Jeremy considered it for a moment, taking in a deep breath. He put his head up, resting his chin on his arm, which was resting on the Squip’s shoulder. “I w-want to blame you, and be mad at you, but I _can’t,”_  

The Squip sighed again, pulling himself away from Jeremy slowly, so he had time to react. Jeremy looked away when the Squip started to look directly at him. He was still smiling sympathetically. Jeremy hated that smile. He didn’t need the Squip to be sorry for him. **_“No,”_** The Squip interrupted, taking Jeremy’s hands in his own and squeezing them tightly. **_“You don’t. But I am anyway. I’m sorry for everything I did, and I’m sorry that you feel this way about yourself,”_** He moved his head so his eyes met Jeremy’s. Once they were looking at each other, the Squip slowly sat back up, making sure Jeremy followed. **_“You love Michael. And Michael loves you. You know that, right? I know that,”_**  

Jeremy tried to smile, then sighed, frowning. He looked at his hands in the Squip’s as tears filled his eyes again. “That doesn’t erase everything I’ve done...”

 ** _“No, it doesn’t,”_** The Squip said after a few moments of silence. **_“But that also doesn’t mean you shouldn’t move on...”_**

They were quiet for a second, then Jeremy pulled away his arms, wrapping them around himself and looking downwards. Tears started to fall and the Squip crawled beside Jeremy, putting his arm around his shoulder and hugging him closely. “I understand...”

 ** _“But it’s so hard to move on...”_** The Squip said, repeating Jeremy’s thoughts exactly. **_“I know. But you have great friends who want to help you along the way and a great father. And me. I’ll be here for you...”_**

Jeremy yawned, wiping tears off his cheek and laying down on the Squip’s lap, resting his head on his legs and curling his knees to rest beside the Squip’s. The Squip, recognizing that Jeremy was cold, pulled up a blanket and covered Jeremy the best he could as the boy tried to slow his cries. “I’ve told him I’m sorry a thousand times,”

**_“I know. He knows your sorry,”_ **

“But it’s not the same. I want to take it back so bad,” Jeremy mumbled.

The Squip made a clicking sound with his tongue as he started smoothing Jeremy’s hair. **_“You can’t,”_**

“I know,” He mumbled again, getting sleepier by the second. The Squip chuckled.

**_“Go to sleep, Jeremy,”_ **

“You gonna be here when I wake up?” He yawned again, already halfway asleep. “Don’t disappear on me,”

Jeremy fell asleep before the Squip could reply, and he knew that, but replied anyway. **_“I always will be,”_**     


End file.
